


Brotherhood

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has married Charles and now returned to the Brotherhood. Mystique and John have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

“So I guess you’re not moving into the mansion then?” Was John’s reaction when Erik returned from his very short honeymoon with Charles.

Erik gave him a very pointed look and said nothing. John shrugged.

“Just making sure.”

Mystique wrapped her arms around John’s shoulders.

“He’s just jealous.” She grinned.

“I’m not.” John protested and pushed her away. So instead of John she now hugged Erik, saying, “I’m so happy for the two of you.”

“It’s hardly news, my dear.” Erik said in that mildly affectionate tone that other people would accompany with an eyeroll but Erik was too dignified for that.

“That doesn’t change anything, right?” John asked, “I mean we’re still enemies with the X-Men.”

Erik gave him another look and John rolled his eyes. “Okay, are we still having a difference of opinions with the X-Men?”

“Nothing has changed between Charles and me.”

“Right, you got married because of the tax breaks.” John deadpanned.

“Among other things.” Erik replied calmly. Mystique was snickering behind her hands.

“Seriously?” John stared at Erik disbelievingly.

“Tax breaks are important for Charles and his school.”

“I don’t believe it.” John glared at the still laughing Mystique. “What about you? Going to get married because Irene got you pregnant?”

“We thought about it.” She shrugged. “But it would obviously be her that would be pregnant.” She gave him her biggest shit-eating grin. “Why are you asking Pyro? Planning on making an honest man out of Bobby Drake?”

“Charles told me he’s studying accountancy. He would probably benefit from tax breaks as well.” Erik added.

“I hate you two so much.” John muttered.

“Oh, before I forget, Toad sent you a wedding present.” Mystique took a package out of the fridge. “He says it’s traditional British wedding food.”

Erik took a look inside the package and then said with a straight face. “I’m sure Charles will love it.” His tone implying that he wouldn’t touch whatever Toad had sent with a ten-meter-pole.

“He wrote that his parents ate it at their wedding, too and they’re still married.” Mystique continued, obviously having the time of her life.

“Maybe his parents are mutants as well?” John asked, peering into the package over Erik’s shoulder. “Do you really want to send it to the Professor? I think it counts as bad luck if you try to poison your husband that shortly after the wedding.”

“How did that even make it over the border?” Mystique asked, peering over Erik’s other shoulder. “I think that counts as biohazard.”

“We could send it to Darwin, he could probably eat it.” Erik speculated.

“Do you really want to poison Armando? Because in case you forgotten his family shoots laser beam out of their bodies.” Mystique reminded him.

“And it would be a bit too late for a wedding present wouldn’t it?” John asked having picked up his lunch plate again.

“I mean Summer’s parents have been together as long as you and the Professor haven’t they?” John asked with a full mouth.

“They’re not married at all.”

“Yeah, but they raised a kid together. That’ a bit more of a commitment than signing a piece of paper.” He looked up to find Mystique and Erik looking back at him. “Just saying.”

“You have a very interesting view on marriage.” Erik observed.

“I’m a burnt child.” John grinned at his own joke. “But I guess you could to worse than the Professor.”

“Thank you so much for your approval,” Erik said dryly but Mystique wrapped her arms around both of them, making it clear that no matter what happened the three of them would still have each other.


End file.
